warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
資料庫
Click on a tile to travel to its page. Image:Codex mainpage.png|center|680px|alt=Codex rect 220 170 543 385 Warframes rect 568 170 890 385 Enemies rect 916 170 1238 385 Mechanics rect 218 424 369 624 Weapons rect 393 424 543 624 Mods rect 567 424 717 624 Sentinels rect 741 424 892 624 Events rect 915 424 1065 624 Art Gallery rect 1087 424 1239 624 Objects The Codex is an in-game database containing data on all aspects of Warframe. Several sections of the Codex are automatically populated as content is released (Warframes, Weapons, Events, Sentinels, Sentinel Weapons) and are additionally used to track player's progress in attaining and leveling those items. In order to obtain information on enemies, missions and game world objects for the Codex players need to scan the relevant items using Codex Scanner. Information for other categories is obtained by owning the item in question (Mods) or by progressing in Mastery Ranks (Art Gallery). 掃描 如何掃描: #在市集上購買掃描器 #在裝備欄上裝備掃描器 #進入任務中 #在裝備欄上選取掃描器 #右鍵放大, 左鍵掃描.玩家也許可以長按左鍵來達到同時放大和掃描的效果 提示:掃描未被驚動的敵人可獲得更多經驗值 Enemies There is a variety of information that can be gathered on each enemy type: *Lore *Faction *Level Range *Regions *Health *Armor *Shield *Mod Drops (and rarity) *Effectiveness of Physical and Elemental Damage Types The Codex displays the enemy's weakness and resistances to each damage type. Each plus or minus sign means 25%. The number of scans needed of each enemy type for the codex profile to be complete varies between 3 and 30. 3 For bosses and high tier enemies and 30 for the lowest tier enemies (like the different types of crawlers). Enemy list The following is a list of enemy types in the Codex (sorted alphabetically) Eximus variants were added to the Codex in Update 13 and are separated from their standard counterparts: Show/Hide list Missions :This section is yet to be implemented. The following data is based on the information from the livestreams and is subject to change. Missions will have a special object (mainframe or reactor) that will provide information when scanned with the data sample. The data masses picked up in the Spy mission are planned to hold random blocks of information that will be filled in the codex once mission is complete. There is a variety of information that can be gathered on each mission: *Drop Tables It is unknown if there is a bonus associated once all information is discovered. Objects The following world objects can be scanned to populate the "Objects" section of the codex: * Abandoned Storage Container (12 scans) * Control Console (12 scans) (Grineer) * Control Console (12 scans) (Corpus) * Death Orb (12 scans) * Explosive Barrel(12 scans) (Corpus) * Grineer Exploding Barrel (12 scans) * Grineer Storage Container (12 scans) * Grineer Storage Crate (12 scans) * Infested Tumor (12 scans) * Kubrow Den (12 scans) * Large Corpus Exploding Barrel (12 scans) * Mining Machine (12 scans) * Moonlight Dragonlily(12 scans) * Moonlight Jadeleaf (12 scans) * Moonlight Threshcone (12 scans) * Orokin Power Core (20 scans) (Grineer mining base defense objective, e.g. Lares on Mercury) * Orokin Storage Container (12 scans) * Reinforced Glass (12 scans) * Security Camera (20 scans) * Storage Container (12 scans) (Corpus) * Sunlight Dragonlily (12 scans) * Sunlight Jadeleaf (12 scans) * Sunlight Threshcone (12 scans) * Toxin Injector (20 scans) * Turret (20 scans) * Volatile Orokin Container (12 scans) Other objects can already be scanned but don't have any entry in the codex yet * Arc Trap * Corpus System * Fan * Grate * Grineer System * Orokin Power Cell * Orokin System * Reactor core * Sensor Bar * Warframe Cryopods Mods *The Mods section of the codex show only the mods you possess at the moment not the one you had but don't have anymore for one reason or another *Some mods within the game do not appear in the codex; **High Voltage **Jolt **Shell Shock **Voltaic Strike **Equilibrium **Primed Chamber ** Radial Blind Notes *Stealth scans give players more experience and also count as 2 scans. *The Codex Scanner is a gear item, purchasable for , with 25 uses. *The Codex is not a communal effort. Each player has their own Codex. *Nekros can cast the Shadows of the Dead and scan the copies of the enemies. *You can also scan fans, sentinels of other players, capture and rescue targets, and turrets. They will only give a small amount of affinity. *There is a hidden tab for Orokin enemies. Scan an Orokin enemy to reveal it . *If you already have your scanner in your hands and manage to scan the Stalker from behind while he's still in his spawn process you can stealth scan him. *Even if something is not (yet) in the codex the scans will be recorded. You can check the complete list of scans in your profile statistics page. *You can scan your allies in Invasion mission, but it will never count as a stealth scan. *You can scan Capture targets once they are on the ground before or even during the capture animation. *When fighting Lephantis you can scan individual part of him during the first half of the fight and scan them again in the second half. Note that only the main body will count towards codex. *As of Update 13.2.0, you can no longer scan enemies or objects that you have completed the codex for, except for the various Earth plants, as they give extracts. * In Update 13.4 a new Green visual was added to enemies that have been fully scanned when viewed with the Codex Scanner. Media SicarusPrimeCodex.png GlaivePrimeCodex.png DetronCodex.png VoltCodex.png VaubanCodex.png ValkyrCodex.png TrinityCodex.png SarynCodex.png RhinoCodex.png NyxCodex.png NovaCodex.png NekrosCodex.png MagPrimeCodex.png MagCodex.png LokiCodex.png FrostPrimeCodex.png FrostCodex.png ExcaliburPrimeCodex.png ExcaliburCodex.png EmberPrimeCodex.png EmberCodex.png BansheeCodex.png AshCodex.png Codex.png|All the things in Codex Objects 11.5.3 runner.png Eximusscan.jpg|A rare sight. Eximusscan2.jpg Loki Prime Codex.png de:Codex __notoc__